nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
ROB THE FRONTIER
|name = ROB THE FRONTIER |artist = UVERworld |lyrics = TAKUYA∞ |arrangement = UVERworld |composer = TAKUYA∞ |length = |opening = 5 |start = WoTG1 |end = WoTG12 |release = |prev = Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru |next = delete }} ROB THE FRONTIER is the 1st opening theme song of Season 3 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by UVERworld. Main Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 瞬く間に加速してく景色と 待ち侘びた　期待と危険にダイブ ノスタルジックな孤独に想いを馳せ 満たせない時間が飽和して いっそもう　この新たな地平線 最前線へさらってくだけ いっそもう　つまらないシーンはスキップ 煙に巻き濁したノイズ リアル定義 Check This 0と1の狭間　動き出してfrontierへ 散り散りになった想い集めるよ 疑いも無く高鳴る鼓動frontierへ Dead　Endなんて無い　鳴り止まぬanthem 傷だらけだって無傷だって進むLIFE　frontierへ 今を重ね歩き出していくよ 移り行く時代(とき)に回転するコインfrontierへ Dead　Endなんて無い　鳴り止まぬanthem |-| Romaji= Matataku mani kasoku shiteku keshiki to Machiwabita kitai to kiken ni Daibu Nosutarujikku na kodoku ni omoi wo hase Mitasenai jikan ga hōwa shite Isso mō kono aratana chiheisen Saizensen e saratte kudake Isso mō tsumaranai shīn wa sukippu Kemuri ni makinigoshita noizu Riaru teigi Check This Zero to ichi no hazama ugokidashite frontier e Chirijiri ni natta omoi atsumeru yo Utagai mo naku takanaru kodō frontier e Dead End nante nai nariyamanu anthem Kizu-darake datte mukizu datte susumu LIFE frontier e Ima wo kasane arukidashite iku yo Utsuriyuku toki ni kaiten suru koin frontier e Dead End nante nai nariyamanu anthem |-| English= Full Version Kanji= 瞬く間に加速してく景色と 待ち侘びた期待と危険にダイブ ノスタルジックな孤独に想いを馳せ 満たせない時間が飽和して いっそもう　この新たな地平線　最前線へさらってくだけ いっそもう　つまらないシーンはスキップ　煙に巻き濁したノイズ リアル定義　Check This 0と1の狭間　動き出してfrontierへ 散り散りになった想い集めるよ 疑いも無く高鳴る鼓動frontierへ Dead Endなんて無い　鳴り止まぬanthem 薄々空回り噂して 信じてた事も　裏切らしてく 頭の中と胸の内を書き換えれぬようスクショしたい いっそもう　この全てと刺し違えようとも リアル定義　Check This 100と101の狭間　動き出してfrontierへ 昨日以上の想い集めるよ 疑いも無く高鳴る鼓動frontierへ Dead Endなんて無い　鳴り止まぬanthem 傷だらけだって無傷だって進むLIFE　frontierへ 今を重ね歩き出していくよ 移りゆく時代に回転するコインfrontierへ Dead Endなんて無い　鳴り止まぬanthem 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… 0と1の狭間で動き出す 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… 0と1の狭間で動き出す 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… Fighting 思想永久保存 Fighting 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… 100と101の狭間でまた膨れ出す 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… Fighting 思想永久保存 常識は縛られずに覆すもの 終わりなんて無くても　大事にできるはず 1になる前の100を超す時に You know　まだMissing 0と1の狭間　動き出してfrontierへ 散り散りになった想い集めるよ 疑いも無く高鳴る鼓動frontierへ Dead Endなんて無い　鳴り止まぬanthem 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… 0と1の狭間で動き出す 自分(てめえ)がまだ見ぬ光を… Fighting 思想永久保存 Fighting |-| Romaji= Matataku mani kasoku shiteku keshiki to Machiwabita kitai to kiken ni Daibu Nosutarujikku na kodoku ni omoi wo hase Mitasenai jikan ga hōwa shite Isso mō kono aratana chiheisen Saizensen e saratte kudake Isso mō tsumaranai shīn wa sukippu Kemuri ni makinigoshita noizu Riaru teigi Check This Zero to ichi no hazama ugokidashite frontier e Chirijiri ni natta omoi atsumeru yo Utagai mo naku takanaru kodō frontier e Dead End nante nai nariyamanu anthem Usuusu karamawari uwasa shite Shinjiteta koto mo uragirashiteku Atama no naka to mune no uchi wo kakikaerenu yō sukusho shitai Isso mō kono subete to sashichigaeyō to mo Riaru teigi Check This Hyaku to hyakuichi no hazama ugokidashite frontier e Kinō ijō no omoi atsumeru yo Utagai mo naku takanaru kodō frontier e Dead End nante nai nariyamanu anthem Kizu-darake datte mukizu datte susumu LIFE frontier e Ima wo kasane arukidashite iku yo Utsuriyuku toki ni kaiten suru koin frontier e Dead End nante nai nariyamanu anthem Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Zero to ichi no hazama de ugokidasu Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Zero to ichi no hazama de ugokidasu Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Fighting Shisō eikyū hozon Fighting Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Hyaku to hyakuichi no hazama de mata fukuredasu Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Fighting Shisō eikyū hozon Jōshiki wa shibararezu ni kutsugaesu mono Owari nante nakute mo daiji ni dekiru hazu Ichi ni naru mae no hyaku wo kosu toki ni You know mada Missing Zero to ichi no hazama ugokidashite frontier e Chirijiri ni natta omoi atsumeru yo Utagai mo naku takanaru kodō frontier e Dead End nante nai nariyamanu anthem Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Zero to ichi no hazama de ugokidasu Temē ga mada minu hikari wo… Fighting Shisō eikyū hozon Fighting |-| English= Video Trivia *In Amazon, the opening visuals are slightly different; a mix between the tv version and scenes from the first episode. Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes